


Mama Bear

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, I love her, Jeremy likes legos, Let Mrs Heere be a good mom!!, Motherly love, anyway I wrote this out of spite, fuck the bmc fandom’s perception of his mom, give Jeremy loving parents!!!, i will die for her, let Jeremy be a mama’s boy🥺
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mother’s love for her child is like nothing else in the world.Jeremy’s mom isn’t perfect, but she tries. And that’s all that matters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. I was tired of seeing Mrs Heere hate because there's nothing known about her and with that in mind, I absolutely adore her and Jeremy is a mama's boy. Thank you. 
> 
> Seriously though, just because parents split doesn't mean one was absolutely despicable and the devil as a human. Sometimes things just don't work out and it's neither parent's fault. Regardless there's no reason to villainize her and I will love her til the end of my days. Enjoy some wholesome Jeremy and his mom content, you're welcome.

"Mama, I don't feel good. Do I have to go to school today?" Jeremy peeks out from under his covers, a frown on his face as his mom bends down to his level. The soothing smell of eucalyptus follows, as her hazel eyes scan over his face quickly. 

"Well, poppet, I don't think you want to miss your field trip, do you?" She asks, hand reaching out and lightly pushing away his hair. Her hand is cold; it feels good against his head. She presses her lips to his forehead for just a moment, before sitting back with a concerned expression. Jeremy's seen that look a lot- from as long as he can remember, honestly. 9 years isn't that much to think back on.

"Well, I... I didn't want to go on the field trip, anyway." Jeremy turns his gaze away from his mom, instead focusing on the wood floor of his room. "You wouldn't have been able to come, and dad's busy, and Michael would drag me everywhere even if I don't wanna go. And what if I get lost?"

He struggles to sit up, sending the blankets sprawling as he finally achieves his goal. He's hot, his chest hurts, and he admitted what's been on his mind for the last few weeks. He made his parents waste money so of course he feels bad, but... he doesn't WANT to go on a field trip. There's too many people and he knows Michael's going to want to see everything. He'd probably be okay with going if his mom could go, but what if people made fun of him for having his mom come along? That's why he doesn't want to go. He's picked on enough as is, he doesn't want it to be worse.

"Oh, baby, you don't have to go. You feel a little warm, so I think I can convince your dad to let you stay home. I'll take the day off. It's okay." She stands, moving to the bed and sitting down. Jeremy throws himself at his mom, hugging her tightly as she starts to gently stroke his hair. He's crying- it hurts whenever it happens because he can't hold his emotions, he cries because he's hurt and sad and he doesn't feel good. There's no reason to hold the tears in if he'll only explode later.

"You can go lay on the couch- I'll talk to dad, and call the school and then I'll join you. Isn't there a new episode of Ninjago coming on?"

Jeremy shoots up, wiping his face with his sleeves as he swings his legs over the side of his bed. He loves that show- it's funny and he likes Zane. Zane doesn't fit in with the others but they like him anyway. Like Michael likes him, even if he can't handle being around too many people in class. Michael won't watch it with him but that's okay, cause his mom does and she likes to act the characters out. She likes building LEGO sets- he's seen her and his dad building them some nights when he's supposed to be asleep.

She bought him a few sets when they went to the LEGO store a few weeks ago, and they did something very special. She and Jeremy made a LEGO figure of each other, so that He could always carry it around and maybe it would help him if he was feeling upset. He loves his mom, she's the best.

"Here's your pillow and blanket. Do you want red or blue Gatorade?" She picks both up, only handing them to him when he was situated on the floor and he had his glasses on. They're a little big, but the optometrist said it was going to help with his vision, so...he had to go along with it.

Blue Gatorade is nasty.

"Red, please." He holds the pillow close, as his mom ruffles his hair lightly. She's smiling, and He smiles back because even if he feels bad, his mom can make him feel even the slightest bit better with a smile.

She also hasn't been smiling much lately, so it's good to see.

"Alright. Get your little butt over to the couch, I'll be there in a few minutes."

He stops at his desk, picking up one of his mini figures. The one of his mom is standing to the side, as his most important one of all.

* * *

"Don't say that. This is not "MY FAULT", I didn't do anything but love him and raise him with support. You're the one who's always at work and whenever you do want to spend time with him, you drag him to some thing with a million people and he gets overwhelmed. It's not my fault. It's no one's fault."

Jeremy pulls his knees closer to his chest, head resting against the wall. His parents are fighting again. Things changed from 2 years ago.

Michael's going to be here in 10 minutes with some snacks and one of those older movies his moms have shown him. It'll be a good distraction for what's going on outside on the porch.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But I'm worried about Jeremy, he's having more issues than before and I don't know what to do."

"He's not having issues! He can't help that he doesn't have many friends! That's his personality and he doesn't need to be "fixed!"

"It's not normal, Leah! I want him to succeed in life, I don't want him to be a pushover. Michael's a good influence on him but he needs more, maybe we can sign him up for some clubs or something."

"No. I'm not doing that to him, he can't handle that. He's just a kid, Jason, he can't handle you trying to fix him when there's nothing to fix. He's perfect the way he is. Get that through your head already!"

His mom is mad. Not at him- never at him. She's never acted like this where he can see or hear her- but then again, she doesn't think he can. 

The front door slams, and it causes the sick feeling in his gut to spike up further. Things are fine. They're going to be fine. This has happened before, a year ago when he asked about a sibling. It was a mistake to ask- he knows that now, but that was the first time he snuck out of his room and found his parents arguing instead of reading together or building some set in the living room. He still remembers the words spat that night- that was the first time he saw and really understood the reason why the maternal instinct is called "mama bear."

His mom had been livid, eyes sparking with a fire that he'd never seen as she pulled at her strands of black hair. The words she'd hissed were like venom- but they were in defense of him. She loved him and wanted him to be happy.

Another man's name was brought up in that conversation- that only lit the flame. With a ferociousness he'd never seen and hasn't seen since, his mother delivered a tirade that would make even the strongest of persons fall to their knees. The Mama Bear was protecting her cub, against the words of his father.

Or, so she thought.

He's shaken from his thoughts by a small "tap tap" on the window. Michael is jumping up and down like an idiot, hands pressed against the glass as he makes a stupid face. Jeremy can't help but smile, as he stands to his feet and walks over to it.

Normally, people would have a screen in their window, especially if it's a first-floor bedroom like his. But, it's easier for Michael to come and go through the window then walk through the house. They're neighbors, after all, so it is much quicker for him to just hop through the window.

"Okay. I know you're sad, so I brought you this!" Michael starts talking the second the window is opened, and doesn't stop until he kicks his sandals off and flops down on the beanbag.

"The Princess Bride. " Michael's glasses slide down his nose, as he holds it out. "It's one of those sappy romances you like, but it's not ALL based on romance, I watched it with my moms last night and-"

He's cut off by Jeremy flinging himself into a hug, suffocating Michael in the process.

"Thanks for coming over and everything. They were fighting again and.. you know. So thanks. You're my best friend for a reason."

Michael hugs him back, holding the position long enough to help Jeremy feel better but not enough to make his friend start crying. He can't handle tears.

"Let's watch this already. There's cursing in it but I don't think your parents will mind, it's at the end, anyway."

* * *

  
4 years and many more parental arguments later, the fighting finally ceased. Jeremy isn't celebrating- it's going to start back sooner or later.

"Jeremy, could you do me a favor and come with me to the store?" His mom knocks lightly on the door as she speaks, waiting for an answer. She's not like other parents who barge into your room, and for that, Jeremy's grateful.

"Sure, I'll be out in a minute." He answers, closing his textbook. World History can wait.

"Okay, I'll be in the car." She walks off, and in a few seconds, her footsteps taper off into silence. Jeremy pulls the charger from his phone, before opening his door and walking towards the garage. His dad is sitting at the kitchen table, head in his hands. That's when the little feeling called worry sprouts- and by the time he's in the car, it's going to make him puke.

Things are quiet for a little while- until they're at the stoplight before turning into Walmart. He needs to speak up now, before anything else.

"What are we getting from the store?" His voice sounds strained, and he coughs immediately after in an attempt to sound normal again.

His mom visibly sighs, as if the question took a few years away from her in terms of willpower.

"We're not- I-" she struggles to get whatever she's trying to say out, and looks at him out of the corner of her eye. She IS supposed to be keeping an eye on the road, after all.

"Jeremy, your dad and I are getting divorced."

Jeremy blinks, the words not registering for a few moments. When they actually hit, he wants to open the car door and fall out.

"Jeremy, look at me." She pulls into the Walmart parking lot- it's better to have this discussion when they're not moving. "I don't want you to think this is your fault because it's FAR from it."

"But it is! It is my fault! Dad doesn't like that I don't have a girlfriend, or heck, even FRIENDS. I can't help that I'm picked on at school! But if I could actually just man up and stop being a wimp, you guys would be happy and not be divorcing."

Huh. He's not crying yet. That's new.

"No! No, Jeremy. Listen to me- don't you EVER hide your feelings in an attempt to "not be a wimp." Emotions are what make you human and don't let any person who was raised by emotionally blocked idiots tell you otherwise."

She's crying. He's never seen his mom cry.

"And it's not about just that. Sometimes people fall out of love and there's nothing anyone can do about it." She cups his cheeks, eyes shining with tears, and Jeremy finally breaks.

"So you're moving away? Who am I gonna live with? Will I only get to see you on the holidays?" He whispers, as the windshield wipers start to swish. It's raining- what a perfect mood setter.

"I promise you that you won't just see either of us on the holidays. That's not fair to you. But when it comes to you who live with- well, it's up to you, Jeremy." She whispers back, thumbing away one of his tears. "Your dad and I have to know."

Jeremy feels sick. He wants to puke, to wake up and find out this is a nightmare.

"Where are you gonna go?" He asks, and his mom sighs. She pulls her hands away, resting them in her lap instead.

"I'm thinking Long Island. That's where I grew up, after all. I'll be closer to your grandparents, and I know people there so getting a job won't be too hard." She answers, and her gaze travels off to a place in her memory.

Long Island is hours away. Hours away from Michael, hours away from this school that he hates, and if he doesn't go with her? Hours away from his mom.

"Do I have to choose right now?" He asks, the pain making it hard to even speak.

"No. You can choose whenever you'd like, Jeremy. Just know this;" she turns back to him, resting her hands on his shoulders, "I will ALWAYS love you. No matter who you choose to live with, I love you no matter what. You're the most important thing to me in this world and I only want what will make you happy."

Jeremy's lip trembles, as he leans forward to hug his mom.

He's made up his mind already. He just can't find the words to say it.

He can't leave Michael. Michael's been here for him through everything that's gone on in his life. He can't leave him.

* * *

Maybe if he went with his mom none of this would've happened.

He wouldn't be in the hospital, staring out the one window at the bustling city below. The lights hurt his eyes, but he's not going to ask for the blinds to be pulled down. Looking out the window reminds him that life carries on outside these bleak, stark-white walls.

God, he made mistakes. He made so many mistakes. He fucked everything up and any relationships he had with people are most likely shattered beyond repair.

Sighing, he rolls over and looks at one of the pictures hung on the wall. A field of flowers, how nice.

He rolls over again. The ceiling looks interesting.

There's nothing to do and without the voice in his head, everything is too painfully quiet. Rich is asleep on the other side of the room, divider separating him from view.

"Jeremy?"

No.

No way.

He sits up, and looks at the person standing in the doorway.

"Mom?"

That breaks the spell, and she tosses her purse to the floor and comes running to him.

"Oh, you're okay. Thank god you're okay." She looks exhausted, and she's crying. The other man who came in with her offers Jeremy a soft smile, picking up the purse. There's nothing else Jeremy can do at the moment, because his mom wraps her arms around him in a hug and starts to sob.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" He hugs her back, and hates that the tears are starting to prick his eyes.

She pulls away, pushing away the hair that was falling out of her ponytail. "Because I couldn't answer your calls and emails and texts the way you wanted. Your dad wasn't picking up the phone without apologizing every time and I couldn't stand to hear it, and then he couldn't drive you to our meeting point and I was busy with work, so I couldn't come get you on the weekends. I broke my promises that we would get to see each other as much as you wanted. I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey. Don't blame yourself." He starts, reaching out and ignoring the IV in his hand. He holds his mom's hand, causing her to look at him in the eyes.

"I should've gone with you to start with. But I was so scared about being somewhere new, and I didn't want to leave Michael. I thought my life would be okay and everything even if I didn't get to see you- I wanted you HAPPY. I knew you weren't, and whether or not it was because of my issues, I wanted you somewhere where you'd thrive. I love you and I'm not mad at you. I don't want you to think that and I'm sorry if you did."

His mom stills, the sorrow on her face transferring to her eyes for a few moments. A bittersweet smile makes its appearance, as she reaches out and brushes away one of his tears.

"You've grown up. And I'm sorry I wasn't here for it."

"Don't think about that. You were always with me, in person or not." He reaches towards the bedside table where he keeps his glasses, and picks up the one LEGO figure he begged his dad to bring to the hospital for him. He pressed it in his mom's hand, and when she looks at it, her eyes start to tear again.

"You still have this?"

"Of course I do. I wasn't going to throw it out when you moved away. You were my first best friend, and as my mom, you always will be."

She starts to cry again, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the small mini figure from years past. They're a pair again, against everything that has happened.

And Jeremy wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
